Masquerade
by silvermoon10
Summary: Hogwarts is holding its first masquerade in over seventy years, and some unexpected romance happens when faces are hidden. See what happens when the masks come off. PG-13 just to be safe.
1. The Announcement

****

Title: Masquerade  
  
**Rating**: PG-13  
  
**Author**: Silvermoon  
  
**Comments**: A short little fanfic, very nice don't you think?   
  
**Summary**: Hogwarts is holding its first masquerade in over twenty years, and some unexpected romance happens when faces are hidden. See what happens when the masks come off.   
  
'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'  
Chapter One: The Announcement  


Everyone in the Great Hall quieted when Professor Dumbledore stood up. Normally, this would not of happened, and he would have to tap his glass several times to get everyone's attention. However, rumors had been flying around the school all week of a very special announcement. The students eagerly stuck their heads up in attention.  
  
"This year, we are going to do something that Hogwarts has not done in a long time. We are going to hold a masquerade. It-" Dumbledore was cut off by the loud chattering that erupted at his statement. Girls were squealing, and some boys were rubbing their temples. At the Gryffindor table, Hermione immediately started talking.  
  
"Wow! A masquerade! Hogwarts hasn't had one in over 70 years! It was in Chapter Fifty Five of Hogwarts, a History" announced Hermione.  
  
Ron did his usual eye rolling at the mention of Hermione's sacred book. Hermione ignored this, and kept on rambling on about masquerades and their history. The crowd of students died down again to let Professor Dumbledore finish talking.  
  
"We will be having the masquerade right before Christmas Holidays begin. Everyone is required to wear a mask to hide his or her identity. Teachers are included. A-"  
  
The crowd started to titter again, fueled by the thought of the professors wearing a mask, especially Professor Snape. Three Professors had to stand up and tap their empty glasses repeatedly before the Hall quieted.  
  
"Another thing, this masquerade is for students fourth year and up. Third years and younger will stay in their dorms for the night." The trio smiled, for they were in their sixth year.  
  
"What I'm thinking about now is the mask I'm going to choose." announced Ron. He stuck a large piece of sausage in his mouth after saying this, and looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought.  
  
"I think I'll wear a lion mask," thought Harry out loud, "No, scratch that. A lion would give a huge hint to who I am."  
  
"My mask will be a traditional one. Its oval, with decorations around the holes that are provided for the eyes, nose, and mouth. My mother gave it to me a long time ago. Its been hanging on my wall for years." said Hermione.  
  
Ron looked down from the ceiling, "I'm going to wear a blue one. With something to hide this red hair of mine." he said Ron.  
  
"I don't blame you," said a mocking voice from behind them. The threesome turned, and saw Draco Malfoy with his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin table.  
  
"I wouldn't want anyone to see that shockingly ugly red hair." spat Draco.  
  
Ron balled up his fists, "Sod off Malfoy, you spoiled rotten prat," He turned around, and started to sip some pumpkin juice. Malfoy opened up his mouth to rebut, but Ron hushed him by waving a one-fingered gesture in the air.  
  
"Some masks have a back to them. You could also charm your hair, or wear a hooded cloak." stated Hermione, starting where they left off, "You could also just change the style of your hair."  
  
These new ideas intrigued Ron. He looked up at the ceiling again, deep in thought. "Do we have to wear dress robes?" asked Ron, not looking up from the ceiling.  
"Unfortunately for you, yes. This is one of those special occasions where dress robes are appropriate." said Hermione. Ron didn't answer, but from the sour look on his face, his friends could tell that he didn't like the idea of wearing his blue robes, even if they were new and lace-free.  
The rest of the dinner went by quickly. By the time it was over, Ron was still pondering. When everyone got up to go, he said a little too loudly, "Brown hair! Spiked! Green mask!"  
  
Everyone that hadn't left the Great Hall yet heard Ron, and looked at him, puzzled. He smiled sheepishly, and ran to catch up with Harry and Hermione, who were almost out of the Hall.  
  
"Why did you leave me there? And when is this masquerade?" asked Ron.  
  
"A week from now. Dumbledore announced that why you were marveling at the ceiling. That's the reason why we left you there." answered Hermione.  
  
Ron shot her daggers, then went on to talk to Harry about a new Quidditch move he had heard about. Hermione headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Preparations were already flowing freely in her head..


	2. The Masquerade

Title: Masqueradebrbr  
  
Rating: PG-13brbr  
  
Author: Silvermoonbrbr  
  
Comments: I am merging what would be chapter 2 and 3, the original 2nd chapter was way too short. I am having trouble with the coding so if you can help, it would be most appreciated. Brbr  
  
Summary: After 70 years, Hogwarts has a masquerade. Everyone must wear masks to keep their identity secret. Hermione dances with a mysterious boy all night, who wouldn't speak a word. See what happens o_Obrbr  
  
'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'br Chapter Two: The MasqueradeBrBr It was three hours before the masquerade, and classes had been let out early so students could prepare. Everyone quickly rushed to their rooms, getting more excited with every step.brbr  
  
"Hermione, you MUST do something with that bushy head of hair." said Lavender.BrBr  
  
Hermione glared at her, but did agree.Brbr  
  
"Let me do something with it." persisted Lavender, already brushing Hermione's hair.brBr  
  
Knowing that there was nothing to stop Lavender, Hermione sighed, and started toying with her robes, a crimson red.brbr  
  
"Look in the mirror, and tell me what you think." said Lavender, holding up a hand-held mirror.brBr  
  
Hermione gasped with her reflection. She..She looked wonderful. Her hair was partially pulled up, the rest flowing down. Two little curls of hair framed her face. Seeing Hermione's reaction, Lavender smiled with satisfaction, and admired her handiwork. She went off to put on her dress robes. Hermione did the same, and put on her jewel-encrusted mask, with delicate feathers around the top. Seeing that the rest of the girls were ready, they walked downstairs.brbr  
  
Downstairs, all the boys were ready, and it seemed that they had been waiting for awhile. "What took you so long?" asked a voice from somewhere in the crowd, "You bloody girls take too long." brbr  
  
Hermione could tell that it was Ron, but couldn't find him. 'He hides himself well.' thought Hermione. She saw a boy elbow another in the ribs, and she knew that she had spotted Harry and Ron. Everyone in the Common Room left at once, and headed towards the Great Hall, complementing each other on their robes and beautiful masks. As they approached, music could be heard. More and more students started to wonder what was held inside.brbr  
  
The Great Hall was decorated like a medieval palace. The illustrious wall hangings showing famous knights and kings of the past, the ornately decorated Christmas trees with silver baubles and talking nutcrackers, and a orchestra playing music. Immediately, people started asking others to dance, knowing that the opposing stranger didn't know who they were. From the incident earlier, Hermione found Ron and Harry quickly. Ron was downing a cookie and punch.Brbr  
  
"Hey Harry, hey Ron." said Hermione. Ron almost choked on his cookie.brbr  
  
"How did you know it was me?" he exclaimed.BrBr  
  
Hermione shook her head, "I saw Harry elbow you after you said that rather rude comment said in the common room"BrBr  
  
Harry swallowed some punch, then said matter-of-factly, "He had been complaining for the past five minutes. The git wouldn't shut up." Ron punched Harry on the arm.brbr  
  
"Boys, stop fighting like little children. This is a formal event," said Hermione in a stern voice.brbr  
  
"Want to dance then?" asked Harry. He extended his hand, and Hermione went out on the dance floor, and started to waltz. They chatted pleasantly, and then broke off when a girl cut in, and whisked Harry away. Hermione mumbled a few words about manners, then sat down. Ron came and sat down beside her after he got done dancing. He was breathing heavily.brBr  
  
"Whoever I was dancing with has never heard of pacing themselves." Hermione let out a little laugh. Ron put his knees on his legs, and rubbed his temples. "Blasted headache," he mumbled.brbr  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Hermione had danced with Ron, Harry again, and a masked boy that had the height of a Fourth year. She sat down to rest, and then got up when another boy asked her to dance. He was very polite, but kept on stepping on her shoes. Hermione finally told the boy that her feet hurt from dancing so long, but the true reason was because the boy was hurting her feet. He bowed, and his mask almost fell off. Hermione sat down, and rested her head in her hands. She sat like that until another boy came and asked her to dance. He wore a black robe with silver trim, and a matching mask. The boy had a hood on, hiding the rest of his head.brbr  
  
"Care to dance?" he asked in a distinguished voice.brBr She was hesitant, but said yes. 'I don't know what I'm doing,' she thought. Hermione really wanted to sit in her chair again, her feet were still bothering her. She took the invitation anyway, this was a once in a lifetime occasion at Hogwarts. The boy started to do a waltz, and they chatted for the next three songs, not knowing that the songs had ended at all. When the orchestra stopped to take a five-minute break, they walked outside. Hermione complained about the stuffiness of the Hall.brBr  
  
"Amazing. Absolutely amazing." said Hermione, talking about the masquerade.Brbr  
  
She slipped off her shoes, and rubbed her aching feet. The boy leaned back in the bench they were sitting on, and rested one arm behind her. He talked with her about various things for almost an hour, such as the Ministry, Hogwarts, jobs, and little random things. He said that he was in Sixth year, too. Hermione decided that she really liked this boy, and he seemed to like her too. He was distinguished, polite, loved to talk, and had no idea who she was.brbr  
  
Hermione angled the mask up on her head, but still leaving her identity hidden. The air inside her mask was terribly hot, and the air outside was relatively cool. The boy did the same, leaving a shadow over his face. Hermione was about to talk more about school when the boy put his mouth over hers, silencing her. 


	3. Brief Messages

Okay okay okay this is SUPPOSTED to be a chapter right now and I'll probably remove this in a week or so but I am having TERRIBLE problems with coding. If you've read my previous two chapters, the coding just outright sucked. If you could help in anyway, you'll be mentioned in one of my upcoming stories ^_^ The chapter after this little enjoyable message is the last chapter, and the coding will be messed up on it again too. I use HTML coding on Notepad, and save it as a .txt file, which of course fanfiction.net accepts. For some reason, it just won't work. Remember, help me.. please? 


	4. Revelations

Title: Masquaradebrbr  
  
Rating: PG-13brbr  
  
Author: Silvermoonbrbr  
  
Comments: Cooties! *hides in corner* j/k ^_^ brbr  
  
Summary: After 70 years, Hogwarts has a masquarade. Everyone must wear masks to keep their identity secret. Hermione dances with a mysterious boy all night, who wont speak a word. See what happens o_Obrbr  
  
Dragon-fly asked how the boy could kiss her of Hermione had her mask on. Somewhere in the chapter I put that they had lifted their masks up to let some cool air in, revealing their mouth and chin.  
  
'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'br  
Chapter Four: Eventsbr  
Hermione was tempted to shove him off of her, and tell him off for kissing her when she didn't even know who he was. It could be Crabbe or Goyle, the most thickest of the thick. Hermione decided not to, noticing how swift the boy was when dancing. She decided to take a chance. The mysterious boy put his arms around her, one was around her neck, playing with the chain hanging on her neck. She raked her hands through his hair, knocking off his hood. Hermione took no heed of this. Their lips parted barely only because breathing is necessary in life.brbr  
  
The mysterious boy gave her a gentle kiss, then parted her lips with his tongue. They sat there for awhile, taking each other in. They had to seperate again, and that was when a another couple came outside. They tipped their masks back down to their chin. The boy threw his hood on, hiding from the world. As soon as the couple dissapeared, the boy tipped his mask up, and did the same with Hermione. She was startled to realize that he was going to reveal thei identitys. By the fullmoon's light, she saw who the mysterious boy was. Draco Malfoy.brbr  
  
They both let out little gasps, and looked other ways. She was snogging with her arch-enemy! Hermione refused to look into his eyes, but she could feel Draco's stare on her. With every passing second, she felt her cheeks turn more and more red. When she finally looked up, she saw a small grin on his face. The moon's light shone on his face, making him look Godly. He handed Hermione's mask back to her, and he put his on. He said in a low voice, "Now, where were we?" Hermione looked at him, unnerved. Should she do this?brbr  
  
She put her mask back on, and tipped it to reveal her mouth. Draco leaned in, and gave her a soft kiss. "Tell me if you want to stop." he whispered in her ear. Hermione shuddered, and didn't respond. Draco put his arm around her, and carried on. He gave her soft little kisses until Hermione opened her mouth a little, and slowly kissed him back. Hermione was suprised by his actions. This was her arch-enemy, her rival, her...her... She lost her train of thought as she was lost in his kisses. They sat there for what seemed like forever, then they finally parted. Draco stared into her eyes. His eyes were usually a steel-gray, looking cold and fierce looking. As Hermione looked into his eyes tonight, the pierceing and evil part of them were gone, and his eyes almost looked blue. A moonbeam caught in his eye, making it twinkle.brbr  
  
They stood up, and put their masks back on, and walked inside. The masquarade was almost over. Students were still dancing, hardly any of them had decided to call it quits. Everyone was seeming to enjoy themselves. Hermione walked in, arm linked with Draco. Harry and Ron ran up to her. Where in bloody hell have you been?!" exclaimed Ron, "You've been gone forever." Even through his mask, you could see Ron eyeing the boy with Hermione. "We went to take a stroll outside. You wouldn't believe how hot it can get in here." explained Hermione. Draco nodded his head in agreement, "We were outside, walking around, talking." Ron eyed the boy again. Harry spoke up this time "Who are you?" Draco smiled behind his mask, and tapped his head, "Remember, this is a masquarade."brbr  
  
There were fifteen minutes before the party was over. Draco and Hermione spent that time dancing like they could never see each other again. Which in fact, was partially true. When Professor Dumbledore stood up and announced that the masquarade was over, Draco and Hermione parted only when it came for her to go to her house, and him to his. Hermione took one last look over her shoulder at him. Draco had taken off his mask. He was looking at her too. They both smiled, and turned back around.brBr  
  
Hermione laid back on her bed, tired from the wonderful night she had. Laying with her hands behind her head, she reflected on the night's events. The masquarade, dancing, getting her feet stepped on, meeting the mysterious boy, going outside, kissing him, Draco removing his mask in the blanket of moonlight, the kissing...the kissing... Hermione closed her eyes, and fell asleep with the visualization of that perfect night running in her head.brbrbrbr  
  
THE ENDbrbr  
  
Yes, that was a short chapter. I would like to thank all the nice people who reviewed my story, I really appreciated all the lovely comments. Keep watching for new stories that are to be uploaded soon.Br 


End file.
